


A Wedding Gift

by SweepingBeauty



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepingBeauty/pseuds/SweepingBeauty
Summary: A Wedding, and a honeymoon. A Wedding Night brew.Hackle Lemonade Challenge Week Three Prompt: Celebration
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	A Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've rated this correctly, give me a shout if not. Otherwise hope you enjoy!!

Nothing like a wedding to bring out the romance, or so they say. Hecate was reserving her judgement. The rehearsal was over and they had a truly wonderful meal with friends and their chosen family. Pink, black, and gold are their colors, which have been in evidence throughout the evening. She was tremendously glad that it would be a small ceremony, but she was also certain that every wish of Ada’s would be fulfilled. She walked Ada to their shared door, on this night it was as far as she would go.

“Goodnight Ada, sleep well, I’ll be the one at the end of the isle.” Hecate bent to kiss the smiling upturned lips.

“Useful tip that, goodnight, and pleasant dreams.” said Ada. Hecate transferred away Ada’s voice the last sound she heard before turning in.

Dimity Drill was pleased nearly beyond words to be standing up with Hecate as she married Ada, like many of the staff Dimity sometimes wondered if they would ever get out of their own way. She and Hecate may not always see eye to eye, but they’ve come a long way from colleagues to acquaintances to finally being friends. She’s wearing a gold dress that she picked up shopping with Hecate, that had been an experience. She’s seen Hecate’s dress and was certain that Ada will approve. Algernon and Gwen are somewhere out on the grounds. He’d helped her finish decorating last night and no doubt he was now helping Gwen get set up for her performance. Dimity sat back down on the chair in the setting room of Hecate’s personal quarters just beyond the door her friend was slipping into her dress then it will be time for hair and makeup.

Ada stood before the mirror, looking at her dress. Mona was smiling beside her, “You look radiant Ada, Hecate is a lucky witch.”

“I’m the lucky one. Thank you for joining me today.”

“Of course, wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Mona winked, she linked arms with Ada and they headed off to the main door. 

Gwen finished her song and began the music to bring Dimity and Mona down the isle. They were both beautiful in gold gowns each designed and tailored to suit them. Dimity was carrying a black cord and Mona a pink one. A shower of golden sparks trailed from the ends of both cords leaving golden petals in their wake. They reached the altar at the far end of the Academy Courtyard and each took their places on opposite sides.

Hecate transferred in holding a ring box. There are polite murmurs from the crowd, she was wearing a dark-black dress less structured than her usual attire; it crosses in bands just below her shoulder and over her chest. A single band wraps her waist. Each band was edged with gold, behind her streamed a cape falling from the arm wraps split just above her elbow. The skirt was more panels of black edged gold with semi sheer panels between them as the skirt widened past her hips. It has been tailored to hover just above the ground as she stands.

The music changed again sweeping the crowd to its feet. They all turned to look back at the main entrance to the courtyard. Although no one’s eyes are as caught or as looked for as Hecate’s. Ada could see the expression on her lover’s face and swallowed hard. 

Hecate took in the vision of her future walking towards her. Ada’s hair was full of its natural wave and her face was positively glowing with joy. Her dress, if she didn’t know better Hecate might think it has been designed to kill her. It’s a beautiful blush pink that looks incredible against Ada’s skin. There are small bows tied on the shoulder and a sheer cape fans out behind her as she walks. The dress wraps around from each shoulder to the waist, where a simple gold embellishment wraps around, the gold carries though in embroidered flowers on the sheer outer layer. The wide swirling skirt split high as Ada walked. Hecate returned her gaze to Ada’s, she has every suspicion that the split goes higher and wider, possibly only being held closed right now with the aid of magic.

Ada reached the altar a ring box in her own hand turning to face Hecate. “Please take your seats,” the priestess called to the guests. “Ada and Hecate welcome you all to this wonderful occasion.” Hecate spared a glance for their officiant, the priestess was wearing a dark green robe that’s very simple with her hair woven into a coronet to keep it out of the way. Hecate’s eyes are drawn back to Ada and the love she feels for the other woman widens her smile. Ada’s answering wink was an acknowledgement of that love reciprocated. The priestess finished telling the crowd about their story, and here she brought in a few humorous anecdotes from friends. The two witches before her barely hear the laughter around them, but it does mark that the time of the actual ritual is near at hand. “If you’d please clasp arms.” Ada wrapped her left hand just above Hecate’s left forearm and felt Hecate do the same. “The cords please?” Dimity and Mona passed the cords, a brief gesture and the priestess has woven them together. She began wrapping it in the middle of their joined arms and outwards to their hands. As the priestess tucked each end under each witches fingers she spoke. “With his ribbon I thee bind, hands, hearts, spirits, minds, bound together here to start, let no force tear apart.” A warmth spread across the joined cords before they disappeared. Hecate could just see the faint shimmering of pink and black intertwined beneath her skin. “Now for the giving of the rings.” the Priestess said.

Hecate let go of Ada’s arm receiving a final warm squeeze from the other woman. “Ada, I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise, to love you always in all the circumstances that life may offer.” She slipped the ring on Ada’s hand and looked up into the teary eyes of the woman standing before her.

“Hecate I gi, gi…” Ada pauses a moment to take a deep breath. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise, to love you always in all the circumstances that life may offer.”

“I now pronounce you wives and bound, you may kiss.” The priestess barely got the final word out before Hecate and Ada’s lips found each other. It was Dimity’s whoop that intruded to let Hecate know she’d taken this kiss a bit farther than she’d intended. She flet a little sheepish as she pulled back, but Ada’s eyes shone with love and she couldn’t resist diving in for a final quick peck.

The priestess gestured again and they were transferred to the garden, where the reception would take place. Hecate appreciated having these few minutes to themselves while the guests were ushered to come and join them. Mr. Daisy and Mrs. Tapioca make it back first. Likely, they’ve transferred just outside the arch since this was the part of the day they were helping with. Hecate had to admit looking at the cake and hors d'oeuvres that Maria had truly outdone herself. Mr. Daisy walked over to a strange looking contraption pulling a few levers spinning a knob and then suddenly music filtered down across the garden. 

The reception passed in something of a blur for Ada. She received each friend offering congratulations with gratitude, but her thoughts were constantly drawn back to the woman at her side. After the cake and punch have been served she and Hecate transferred back into the main hall. Dimity was waiting with their luggage.

“Here, HB, the priestess asked me to give this to you. She said it was a Wedding Night brew.”

“Thank you Dimity, and thank you again for all your help today.”

“Of course, happy to do it, now are you two ready to be sent on your way?”

“Yes,” said Hecate linking arms with Ada. 

“Right then spick, spot, off you pop.” Dimity swirled her hands and a portal appeared in front of her. “See you when you get back!”

“My thanks as well Dimity,” called Ada as she walked through with Hecate. Their trunks hovering behind them.

Dimity closed the portal and headed back out to the party. She would give it another 15 minutes then perhaps see if she could stop by to determine what Julie will think of her dress.

They’d booked their honeymoon in a warm tropical location. Hecate had wanted somewhere private, and Ada had said she didn’t intend to spend much time in clothes, so this villa out on the water suits both their purposes perfectly. Check-in was a breeze and they hurried to unpack. “You know I begin to regret booking a dinner tonight, I feel very much inclined to skip straight to dessert.” Hecate said, wiggling her eyebrows at her wife.

“Now Hecate,” Ada said, eyes sparkling, “we’ve got plenty of time, and really anticipation has its own rewards.”

“Well I suppose,” Hecate drew Ada into a kiss, “but you know patience has never been one of my virtues.”

Ada’s chuckle was cut off as Hecate’s lips once again covered her own. But before they can get too carried away the chime announcing their dinner sounds. It’s a lovely meal served out on their villa’s private desk. Small salads to start, then chicken kiev with rice, Ada had chosen creme brulee for her dessert and Hecate finished with a warm brownie topped with a bit of whipped cream.

Dinner completed, they thanked their waitwizards for a lovely meal, then headed for the bedroom. They avoided touching on the way; this first night it seemed a terrible shame not to take advantage of the large welcoming bed. “Ada, shall we try this?” Hecate indicated the Wedding Night brew sitting on the dresser. She’s familiar with the general concept. These sorts of brews were meant to ease first time jitters. Nowadays they were mostly alcoholic beverages.

“Well I hardly think we need it my dear, but it seems a shame to waste such a gift.” Ada replied

Hecate nodded and summoned two glasses. She poured half the bottle into each glass. The golden liquid could almost be champagne apart from the lack of bubbles. Hecate passed one to Ada, “to a wonderful evening.”

“A wonderful evening,” Ada echoed before taking a sip. “Oh this is quite good, it is almost a pity that you only get to have it once.

Hecate agreed, but privately wondered if it would be possible to get the recipe from the priestess, maybe as an anniversary treat. It was an interesting feeling too, warmth spread through her body, and the desire that had been smoldering all day made itself felt even stronger. On her left arm she looked down to see the black and gold cord much more visible just beneath her skin.

Ada set her own glass aside and moved towards her wife, she reached up to pull Hecate into a kiss and gasped.

“What?” Hecate asked.

“I can feel what you feel about this touch.”

Hecate’s eyes widened, she moved her own hand to trail up Ada’s arm.“Oh yes, I see what you mean. There’s my own enjoyment of touching you, but in harmony with it is your appreciation.”

“I had no idea, this was possible, it both amplifies and deepens the sensation.” Ada whispered, as she settled a hand on Hecate”s hip.

“Lucky, us.”

“Indeed,” Ada’s response was barely finished before Hecate slid her lips just below her ear. It is a spot that has always been sensitive for Ada, but Hecate’s slight groan confirmed that now the other witch knows exactly how much this touch pleases her wife. The possibilities here are delightful in the extreme.

Kissing was delicious in a wholly new way. They can’t quite keep their hands from wandering, enjoying the absolute certainty that each moment of joy is doubled. Hecate has always enjoyed kissing Ada, but each press of lips, every stroke of tongue burns through her veins stronger for the echo of Ada’s desire.

Undressing was marvellous, each caress on newly bare skin compounded within each witch. Stripped to their undergarments they melt into a full body embrace. Hecate walked Ada back until her knees hit the side of the bed, then they separated just long enough to both be on the soft surface. Hecate kissed her way down Ada’s throat paying special attention to spots she knows Ada loves, and feeling fully repaid for her efforts as Ada moaned above her.

Ada threaded her hands through Hecate’s hair as that beloved mouth kissed and nipped across her collar bone. It should be strange to feel Hecate’s delight at having her hair lightly pulled in tandem with the delightful sensation of her mouth on Ada’s skin, but it was well past fine. Ada wass glad to be on the bed, certain that her legs would have been unable to support her in the onslaught of so much sensation.

Hecate kissed down the center of Ada’s chest bringing one hand to stroke over Ada’s still silk covered breast. She can’t help but whimper a little at how much she can feel Ada enjoyed the touch. Her other hand traveled down to cup Ada’s bum and Hecate continued to trail kisses down. It was the most beautiful torcher for them both.

“Come up here,” Ada called, Hecate gave one last kiss to her hip and slid back up Ada’s body. They both groan before Ada pulled her back down into a kiss. Ada stroked Hecate’s back and then transferred her bra off to the floor. She worked her own way down to cover Hecate’s chest in kisses, finally taking one nipple in her mouth as she covered the other with her hand. She hums at the double satisfaction of touching and bringing Hecate such enjoyment.

“Please Ada, together?” Hecate sighed, reaching down to cup Ada through her underwear.

“Of course dear.” Ada joined Hecate on her side, and felt the cool air hit as the last of her own clothing along with Hecate’s vanished.

The reached for each other parting folds, fingers sliding, caressing, it was lightning striking them both with the thunder of the other’s response following closely behind. It took very little time given their mirrored sensation, and they were suddenly both trembling and gasping against each other.. 

They snuggled together after, immediate need sated. But as their heart rates returned to normal hands began to wonder again.

“Oh, I see the brew is still working.”

“Mmm,” Hecate smirked, stroking along Ada’s thigh. “This round I plan to take full advantage.” She sat up and gently maneuvered Ada onto her back mounting her thighs. Hecate Hardbroom has always been a meticulous researcher, never has that been more apparent or more welcome. She seemed determined to map Ada’s entire body with her hands and mouth, finding old favorite locations, and being exceptionally pleased to discover new ones. When her head was finally settled at the juncture of Ada’s thighs, Hecate was as drunk with desire as she has ever been. Knowing how much each touch has pleased Ada, has sharpened her own pleasure to almost unbearable levels. 

“Hecate!” Ada shouted, her hips falling back down to the bed after an exceptionally extravagant orgasm; it is all she can do to remain conscious. It took a few minutes to recover, but when she reached for Hecate she could still feel the other woman’s heightened pleasure in the touch. “Why don’t you use the headboard my dear and let me take care of you?” Hecate whimpered as she settled on her knees and Ada gave a thorough demonstration of her own talents. Her hands aren’t idle either. Hecate was already so wound up from sharing Ada’s own orgasm that it takes very little time to have her clenching around Ada’s fingers. Not to be outdone, Ada Cackle set to work again, slow, gentle, being able to tell exactly how much each touch does for the woman gasping above her certainly helps.

Hecate came so hard that her vision went white. When she returned to herself she was tucked against Ada’s side the other witch spooned up behind her. Ada murmuring sweetly in her ear between kisses to the back of her neck.

Eventually they decided to cap off the evening in a warm bath together made all the more pleasant by the fading sensations of the brew. 

As they settled in bed afterwards to sleep, Hecate sent a quiet thank you to the universe. Going to bed with the love of her life, now her wife, beside her. This was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Cassiopeiasara (here and on Tumblr) for organizing this shindig. Check out the rest of the collection when you get a chance!
> 
> https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2017-couture/elie-saab/slideshow/collection#4 (Hecate dress inspo)  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/639343829601959936/theaverse-fairy-dress-if-you-want-to-support (Ada dress inspo)


End file.
